(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insecticides and bactericide, which have insecticide, fungicide, antimold and antibacterial effects, made of essential oil extracted from sell flower.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Sell flower, which belongs to a giner family alpinia genus and has a botanical name of Alpinia Speciosa K. schum, grows in subtropical zones, for example, south west islands such as Amami Ohshima, Okinawa, etc. in Japan. Its leaves have a unique aroma, and are therefore used to wrap rice cakes. Also, it has been found that Japanese paper having a unique hand and feel is obtained from fibers of sell flower which are used as a raw material in Japanese paper.
However, it has not been known that the sell flower had antivermin, insecticide and antibacterial properties. Sell flower has not been used for uses other than those as mentioned above. The present inventors have found during their study of sell flower that sell flower has excellent antivermin, insecticide and bacterial effects and have made further studies. As a result, the inventors have succeeded in extracting sell flower essential oil which is material to the insecticide, bactericide, antivermin and bacterial effects and have used it for the purpose of an insecticide, bactericide, antivermin and antibacteria composition.